Halo: The new Legends
by roflcoptor
Summary: 70 years after the Human-Covenant war a new peace is beginning to emerge. An evil force greater and more horrific than the flood that threaten the human race are about to be awoken. Good thing the new Spartan Vs have emerged. please R&R! My first halo fic


Halo: The new legends

Plot: 70 years after the Human-covenant war the humans and elites and have been having a very successful and rewarding alliance. Eventually the grunts and hunters had allied with them only increasing the relative peace. All is not well though as a new even more horrible enemy reveals itself. The flood are nothing compared to this new enemy. Good thing the new breed of Spartans have shown themselves, The new Spartan Vs. The best of the best literally.

Ethan was walking down the corridor of the new ship he and all 150 of his Spartans were assigned to. He had to admit, the ships have become A lot more spacious and beautiful than the old ones back during the Human-covenant war, not that he was alive then, he saw them in holo-vids and and books. Small and cramped even the biggest of them. He watched through his hetero-colored eyes as an elite spec ops squad was walking towards him. He was out of his armor and everyone could see him. His right eye was violet while his left was yellow. A disfigurement from his new Spartan augmentations. He also had permanently white hair, another aftereffect of the augmentation. He was easily the smallest Spartan, he clocked in at a whopping 5' 5". Needless to say this made him the butt of the jokes from his fellow Spartans. He hated that part of him. He had a very well built body. Hard as the Metal they use to make their Spartan armor, or so they've been told. He would also get recurring headaches that would hurt the more they came. The doctors had no idea what caused this in him but none of the other Spartans had this aftereffect either. He had to have special medication to take the pain away. He had an mp3 player in his green camo pants in his thigh pocket. He was listening to a very, very old band. If he remembered correctly they came about during the old times when space travel was limited to one planet. The textbooks called it the early 20th century. They were called Disturbed. He watched as the elites spec ops team walked past them nodding to him. He nodded back and continued on his way. He had to admit, even though his icon and hero, Master Chief had fought them, he had to respect them. He admired the way they fought and their honor system. The thought of his icon brought him back to his senses as he nearly walked right into the back of the captain of the ship. Her name was captain Victoria Duster. She had short brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing the ship captain's uniform and hat. He noticed that she turned around to face him.

Victoria was running late on the briefing of the mission. She had just turned out of her room when she heard footsteps stop right behind her. She turned to see the Spartan called Ethan. She smiled as she looked him over. He was only 18 and easily more powerful than even the great war hero Master Chief. His spartan classification number was Spartan—234. He was the smallest of the Spartan which always made Victoria break a smirk on her face. She stopped looking him up and down and looked into his face. She had always wondered about his different colored eyes. She never wanted to ask though for fear of being rude. She simply sighed to herself and smiled. " how's it going Lieutenant?" she asked with a cheerful voice. He and his Spartans were a welcomed addition aboard her new ship _" the Sink or Swim." _No matter what the ODSTs said.She smiled at the name of her ship. Quite funny in her opinion.

Ethan saluted quickly and replied in a hurry. " Ma'am! It's going well, me and my Spartans are ready for whatever mission that ONI has for us!" he sounded off dropping his salute. He then added with a softer tone. " Although I wish I knew what we were doing...." he trailed off as he remembered getting no briefing or Intel on the mission. They were just told to get their shit and get the hell on the ship. Which they responded with enthusiastic affirmatives. They were bored of hunting down small pockets of old covenant loyalists. Little did he know he would want to go back to fighting those weak covenant loyalists In the weeks to come. The captain smiled and nodded back to the Spartan. "well get suited up, were almost there an we will brief you on the bridge." She said turning and walking off towards the bridge.

Ethan turned around and headed straight for the barracks made specially for Spartans. He turned a left corner and noticed a bunch of ODSTs in their more advanced Hyper suits. They were just as powerful as the old Spartan IIs now. Didn't help much though when you picked fights with soldiers 3 more levels ahead of you. The ODSTs were knocking on the door talking smack talk to his Spartans who just returned the insults. He saw one ODST get pissed and started banging on the door. Ethan quickly walked over and walked up to the group of them. The eyes of every single ODST were on him. He didn't even flinch, why would he? He was a Spartan V. He wiped all emotion off of his face and said in a monotone voice. " Leave. Now." he said gesturing towards the ODST specified barracks. The ODST suddenly walked up in front of him with what he guessed were evil looks. He couldn't tell under their suit's helmets. He still didn't take a step back. " Look here boys, we got us a Spartan without his armor on. Easy prey." he sized up Ethan like a predator sizing up its meal. " He's freakin small too. A midget Spartan!" he said laughing as the others joined in. Ethan still didn't show any emotion. He had his hands in his pants pockets still listening to his mp3 player. Even with the music blared up with his augmented hearing he could hear a pin drop in a sandstorm.

He just turned to go around them when a hand lashed out at him. Too slow. Ethan instantly sidestepped it and brought his knee up to the ODST's stomach. Skin on metal would normally hurt, normal soldiers. Not so much a Spartan as the ODST doubled over and grabbed his stomach after passing out. _"one down, four to go"_ He thought to himself as the others charged. One ODST tried to grab Ethan by the throat but he evaded and sent his right fist into the ODST's helmet, cracking the visor. The second one came from behind but Ethan just mule kicked him right in the groin. He was down instantly. That was four, the fifth one had the brains to turn and walk away. Unfortunately for him though he wasn't counting on the other Spartans coming out of their barracks dressed up in their suits. Ethan could have sworn that the ODST almost shit himself then and there. The Spartans were encased in numerous looking armors. They had different versions for different roles. They had security, EVA, EOD, Scout, Recon, ODST, they still couldn't figure out why they wasted time building that one. CQB, Hayabusa, which was only allowed for Spartan team leaders and commanders, and the new Mark X suit. All of them have different capabilities for different scenarios. Ethan wore the Hayabusa with attached Katana. He was the only one permitted to carry a Katana because he was in charge of all the Spartan Vs of Foxtrot company. The various different suited Spartans stared down that one poor ODST. He held his hands up in a surrendering motion and they allowed him to go. Dragging or carrying his friends with him.

They then walked up to their leader. The first one to reach him was his closest friend Daisuke. They had been friends ever since childhood, which just strengthened their teamwork and friendship as Spartans. He was currently wearing a dark brownish color of the Hayabusa armor. Ethan immediately made him a team leader after he proved himself in various skirmishes. " So Ethan, what's the plan?" he asked with a big grin even though no other Spartan could see it through his visor. Ethan smiled back. " I have to get suited up then I want all team leaders to meet me on the bridge. All team leaders head to the bridge immediately!" he ordered as he got a chorus "yes sirs!" he then turned to look at the others. "Go to the armory and load up, then wait in the hangar." he ordered again as he yet again a chorus of "yes sirs!" To Ethan it sounded like a stampede of elephants running down the hall. He smirked to himself and headed inside the Spartan barracks to suit up. He walked in and noticed a note on his bed. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and shrugged. He walked over and opened the letter. "_ Dear Ethan, I want to talk to you in private after this mission. When we all get back meet me in the armory at the very back in the heavy weapons section._

_Sincerely, Aya"_

Ethan raised another inquisitive eyebrow but tossed the note down and started to put on his armor. He started with his leg gauntlets and then thigh armor all the way up to his chest. He then put on his shoulder pads and then his helmet. He didn't have to put the Katana on as it was permanently attached to the back of the suit. The Katana was made with a special metal that he long ago forgot how to pronounce. It has the letter y in it. He quickly dropped the thought and pulled it out. He stared at the serrated edge with plasma across the blade. It could essentially cut through anything. He loved it. He sheathed it back without even looking at the sheath and headed out towards the bridge.

He walked down the long corridor ignoring the obvious stares of awe and interest he got from the normal marines with their heavily upgraded combat armor. A long with the ODSTs they have been given a very primitive shield system to help increase survival rates. It was found to work pretty well although it still couldn't work as well as the MJOLNIR armors that the Spartan were equipped with. He turned a corner down another hallway towards the bridge. He wanted to hurry up and get to the bridge to where he could get his mission and be off. He watched as a couple of elites were standing together talking until they saw Ethan walk past. They then turned and walked up to him. " Spartan! May we have a minute?" the leader asked. It was the same elite he saw earlier with his spec ops squad. Ethan turned around and smirked under his helmet. He enjoyed talking to elites.

Araf Disaon was talking amongst his fellow brothers when he saw the horde of Spartans hurrying to either the hangar or towards the bridge. He didn't see the leader of them, the one he was the most interested in. The Spartan called Spartan -234. He got first interested in him when he was on a mission with his Spartans to annihilate a brute resistance outpost. He was cut off from the rest of his team and by himself and with Araf. Araf and his team was injured and barely conscience, 234 was cornered by a pack of brutes with a chieftain among them wielding his hammer. He rushed them with only the upgraded human assault rifle and a plasma grenade. He ended up taking out all of them and suffered only a couple of spiker shots and hits to the head. The entire brute pack was demolished. They were shortly evaced and Araf had undying respect since then. He saved his life and those of his elites, something he couldn't. He was brought out of that memory when he finally saw him. He was walking out with his light blue Hayabusa MJOLNIR armor with Katana attached to the back. He watched as he walked down the hallway ignoring the stares of his fellow humans. He wondered why he ignored the stares. He would bask in the glory of his accomplishments, it was among their Sangheilli way. He noticed he would return salutes and nods though, Araf decided the Spartan didn't like it when people gaped at him. He could understand, he didn't either. He watched as the Spartan walked past him and he walked after him. In the Sangheilli way, nervousness was never really present, but in all honesty, he was dead nervous. " Spartan! May we have a minute?" he finally coaxed himself to say outloud. He saw the Spartan turn around and stare at him. He instantly felt himself want to take some steps back.

Calm down. He was on his side. Araf decided it was safe to continue. " I just wanted to thank you for what you did back on Forgas. If it wasn't for you me and my elites wouldn't have made it out alive. Me and my brothers are honored to accompany you on missions, we will not be a burden anymore." he said bowing his head as the rest of his team did. The Spartan just put a gloved hand on his shoulder. " Thanks. Head with me to the bridge, we got a new mission." he said turning around and walking off with brisk strides. Araf and his squad followed quickly.

Aya was sitting in the hangar along with the rest of the Spartans that were eager to get started on the mission. She was twirling her combat knife equipped with plasma blade. She had it unholstered from her C.Q.B. Armor that her and a couple of more Spartan were equipped with. She was the best out of the Spartan Vs in close quarters combat. She has taken down more than her fair share of brutes and jackals with her fists. She has even been seen flipping over a scorpion tank with the help of other Spartans. The other Spartans joke with her about it saying their to afraid to shake her hands so they resort to salutes. She was a very attractive woman while out of her armor. She had blue hair and violet eyes. She is currently 17, the youngest Spartan in the group. She was well built with muscles but she still kept her feminine charms. She still had curves. She is also the shyest Spartan of the group. An odd quirk in a Spartan, especially one that defeats their enemies right in their faces. Most male marines fall in love with her at first sight but are to afraid to make a move. That and the Spartan were never really known to date outside of their kind. She was currently feeling just like the other Spartans before a mission. Eager. Anxious, and a wee bit nervous.

She turned to look at the other soldiers in the hangar. She saw a mix of navy pilots, ship crewman, marines, and of course the ever annoying ODSTs. She even saw some Elites mixed with grunts. The ODSTS were currently picking on the grunts and elites while a pair of hunters were standing guard next to some ghosts. She was fixing to get up and walk over towards them when her other best friend, Max beat her to it. She watched as Max got up and walked over to the ODSTS. Max was easily the most frightening Spartan next to the ones clad in Hayabusa. He was currently suited up in his E.O.D. Armor. The EOD armor was used to dispose of explosives. That also goes vice versa. It was also excellent for fidgeting with explosives too. He was the heaviest and most built Spartan out of them all. He was automatically made a heavy weapons expert. He had brown hair and green eyes. He could fit in the best with a crowd. She watched as he tapped one of the ODSTs on the shoulder and he turned around.

Even from this far she could hear with her inhuman hearing. " Yea, what the hell do you want weirdo?" the ODST asked with a smirk on his face. She didn't have to be close to understand what was going through Max's head. The Spartans HATED it when you called Spartans freaks, or weirdos, or mutants, etc. They were just as human as them dammit. Why didn't people understand that? Only a basic few did, the Captain of this ship, Their personal AIs each Spartan was equipped with and their trainer and mentor lieutenant major Ortega. He was the one to help train and teach the Spartans all they know now. He was the closest thing they had to a father.

All of the Spartans were made out of orphans. Each Spartan had a history as to why they were an orphan. Since the Spartan-II project was first started the augmenting process was refined more and more until it was the safest yet. They still had complications every now and then but not nearly as much as the Spartan-II batch. The same thing that happened to them happened to Aya's batch. There were 400 that went in and only 150 came out. This was the second time deaths of the Spartans on a huge magnitude happened. Ever since their batch the process has been refined. Aya's group was under Command of Spartan-234, her crush Ethan.

He was put in command whenever he showed excellent leadership skills and tactics during a live fire training mission. It ended up with the Dis being hospitalized and the Trainees' victory securely in hand. He always put the mission before anything else yet he showed compassion to all that need help, regardless of them being Spartan or not. This allowed him to become like an idol among the people he served with. Including his fellow Spartans. This is what lead Aya to develop a crush on him. She was brought out of her thoughts as she saw another group of ODSTs come to their friends' aid. There were now over 20 ODSTS and 1 Spartan over there. Normally Aya wouldn't be concerned, but the ODSTs were in their full battle gear that rivals a Spartan-IIs. She walked over along with a bunch of other Spartans. She saw Dave walk out there in his SCOUT armor. He had a sniper rifle in his hands and a shotgun on his back. Dave was another good friend of hers. He had red hair and blue eyes. He also had freckles on his cheeks which gave him a hint of cuteness. He was one of the fastest runners ever. They used him whenever they needed "bait." He would more than happily oblige to lure some unsuspecting victim into a trap made by the cynical Spartans. He loved having his "Ass flop in the wind." she quoted him saying. She smirked and shook her head thinking of the quote. He was always the joker of the team. There were now over 40 Spartans over there standing behind Max's back in an almost threatening manner

Aya glanced to her side and noticed people slowly backing away from the scene with wide eyes and only thinking of getting the hell out of there. Smart choice in Aya's opinion. She then saw the Grunts that were the cause of all of this start back away chattering to themselves in squeaks and pants. She could feel the fear emanating from them. The elites in the hangar just watched on with interested looks. They wanted to see the ODSTS and Spartans tear each other up. They were bored without orders from their commander. Aya could only think to herself. "_please, hurry up and get the mission Ethan!" _

Ethan finally made it to the bridge and as he got out of the elevator he came to an abrupt salute. The elites following behind him doing the same. They quickly dropped it whenever the Captain returned it. Ethan took his spot next to his team leaders. Roy, Nicholas, Wayne, Bryan, Mark and Daisuke were standing there in there Hayabusa armor minus the Katana. They flashed him a quick nod and returned their attention back to the view screen as Captain Veronica started the briefing. "As of 1400 hours we have picked up a distress call beacon coming from a human colony on the planet Morang. We have not made or received any contact from the outpost from then on. We can only speculate on what happened here. That's why we sent for you Spartans. You are to land on the planet's surface and investigate. If you find any survivors you need to rescue them and bring them on board. If there are any hostiles, you are cleared to use lethal force to dispose of them. Your secondary objective is to scout out the outpost and report in what you find. Destroy it if its in the enemy's hand." She stopped after she got done and turned to the Spartans and Elites " Any questions?" she asked. Not a single person rose their hand." Good. One last piece of news. 100 of you Spartans are getting shipped off of this tin can and sent out to different colonies for security reasons. We're keeping 50 of you on board. The 50 we keep are going on this mission. Lieutenant Spartan-234, their your Spartans, their your choice to send." she said nodding then saluting them. They saluted back and left the bridge towards the hangar.

Ethan was shocked to say the least. Split up the Spartans? ONI better have a damn good reason to split them up, that's what the normal marines can do. Why send my Spartans? These questions and a bunch more were interrupted when Ethan heard Daisuke talking to him. " Ethan! You there?" he asked with a hint of concern. Ethan snapped back to reality and looked over to him. " Yea, just trying to figure out why they would send Spartans on a stupid security mission. That's wasteful." he said putting a gloved hand up to his helmeted chin. He was interrupted when the intercom came on. "_**All Spartans getting shipped out report to the hangar now! I repeat! All Spartans getting shipped out report to the hangar now! Your new ship just slipped in!" **_Ethan looked over to his friend. " Sorry Daisuke, you and the others go. Choose 99 more Spartans to go with you. Take care." He said immediately getting an affirmative. Daisuke walked down the hall towards the hangar along with Roy, Nicholas, Wayne, Bryan, and Mark. He shrugged and headed to the armory to get his weapon loadout. Little did he know that would be the last time he saw those Spartans alive ever again.

Aya watched as the heated staredown between the Spartans and the ODSTs came to a halt as the intercom announcement rang out. She turned to hear the door slide open with a hiss as Daisuke and his squad came walking up to them. She waved to them and he waved back. " I need 94 more Spartans, Ethan's put me in charge of the second Spartan task force thats being shipped out." he said as 94 Spartans immediately stepped forward to go with him. Aya watched with pride as they stepped forward without hesitation. She was proud of being a Spartan at that very moment in time. She watched as they all started heading towards their pelicans that had arrived from the other ship to take them away. She waved back to them and they all saluted back before boarding and heading out into the blackness of space. Towards their new home. She would be sad for a while, that would be the last time she sees those Spartans alive ever again.

She looked back at the rest of the Spartans in the hangar and counted 48. 50 with the Lieutenant and her thrown in. She sighed and leaned against one of the new vehicles created after the covenant- human war made specifically for Spartans. They call it the elephant. Its a huge hulking behemoth of a vehicle with twin drive engines for a whopping speed of 10 mph. Then again, it wasn't known or made for its speed. It was made as a mobile base for Spartans when they were on long or recon missions. It had 3 turrets on it along with a two story inside complete with tacmap and radios, a mongoose for scouting purposes, 3 cranes on each side used to haul heavy equipment or vehicles in need of repair. The armor on it can withstand blasts from a rocket launcher and spartan laser. This made it perfect for what the Spartans were known to use it for. Mobile assault platform. They would drive the thing closer to enemy positions and gun the defenses down with the three chain guns attached to it, then unload Spartan after Spartan into their base or encampment. It was brutal, one sided, morale raising, and very very effective. Just how the Spartans wanted it, just how the enemies hated it.

They also had modified pelicans with more armor added on and better engines with a bigger troop hold. Without seats installed it can hold 40 marines or 20 Spartans. With seats it bumps that number down to 20 marines and 10 Spartans. The rest of the vehicles didn't change much since the Human-Covenant war. The warthog was still the same with better shocks and tires. The mongooses didn't upgrade at all, The Scorpion had upgraded gyros put into its turret for faster turret swivel. It also had a new round. It used the same round as last time except they added a little plasma and incendiary charge. Deadly and powerful. They called it the behemoth. Aya stared at the vehicles of mass destruction and couldn't help but smirk. She couldn't wait to use them. She turned as the doors hissed open and in walked Ethan.

Ethan had finally made his way down to the hangar He was sporting the tried and true assault rifle with the shotgun attached to his back. He walked over to the rest of the Spartans waiting for him and they all saluted when he got close. He returned it and they all huddled around him waiting for the briefing. " OK Spartans listen up! As of 1400 hours we have picked up a distress call beacon coming from a human colony on the planet Morang. No one has been able to to get in contact with them. We have been chosen to execute a mission to go down to the planet's surface and investigate. Our primary objective is to find and rescue any survivors we come across, and to figure out what the hell happened here. Our second objective is to recon the outpost and destroy it based on if the enemies have it. We don't have any idea of what happened here, so I won't want anyone too lax while were out there. We will split into two teams. I'll lead team Alpha which consists of me, Aya, Max, Dave, Trey, and 5 more. Team Beta will consist of the other 40 Spartans. I don't want any mess ups people. That means by the book and fuck up free! I'll lead the scouting of the planet's surface while Beta recons the outpost. If you run into hostiles contact me immediately. Understood?" he barked out with authority. He received lots of "yes sirs!" or "affirmatives!" He loved it when they understood him.

**10 minutes later in a pelican on the way to Morang's surface.**

Ethan was standing at the back of the modified pelican the Spartans nicknamed condor. The tail ramp was open and behind him were the Spartans of his squad. They had a total of 5 pelicans bringing down 50 Spartans. 10 to each. He watched the scenery go by him. The planet was covered in mostly water with 5 very big islands dotting the landscapes. The islands had a lush forest with varying types of plants. He watched as he passed town after town with no signs of people. He scrunched his face in thought. _"Why are there no people in the towns? From here I can't even see corpses... Its just weird. Like everyone just up and left." _He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Aya standing behind him. " It's ok sir, we'll figure out what happened down here and fix it. Just please, concentrate on the task at hand. We don't know if we're gonna fight something and I don't wanna take that chance. I don't want to lose you....no one does." she ended her statement in a low voice. Ethan just smiled under his helmet and swiped his fingers across the surface of Aya's helmet. She did it back and then sat back down. He turned back to look out at the planet and noticed they were touching down.

He checked his assault rifle by popping the clip out and slapping it back home. He then opened a com channel to his team. " Alright Alpha team! Move out!" and with that barked order they hustled out of the Condor with Ethan in the back. He steps out of the condor and almost falls onto his knees. He clutched his head in pain as he started fumbling for the medication needles that makes the headaches go away. The others saw this and hurried to his side. Aya hurried and barked out orders. " Set up a perimeter! The Lieutenant is suffering right now! Cover him!" she said as the others formed a circle around them looking out in all directions. Aya slapped Ethan's hand away from his utility belt and grabbed out the needle for him. She screws off the cap and hands the needle to him. Ethan takes the needle and injects it inside the micro ports on his helmet. He quickly recovers and stops panting. He picks his gun back up and thanks Aya. " Let's go! No time to waste!" he shouted out as they got into formation with Aya taking point. They walk a couple of miles before coming across a colony city.

They stare in awe at the destroyed city. Buildings were toppled, roads were destroyed, cars and trucks either abandoned or demolished.

He even heard a "Holy shit." from Dave's com channel.

They continued into the city and were surprised at what they found. You would expect death to follow so much destruction. There wasn't a single body to be found. They had spent shell casings all over the place. He motioned for his team to cover him as he walked over and picked up a casing. He examined and noticed it was the same as an assault rifle bullet. He tossed it back down and radioed to Beta team. " Beta team this is Alpha team, whats your status over?" he waited a minute before he got an answer. " This is Beta team, we're almost to the outpost now, we came across a destroyed city a while ago but the weird thing was that there were no bodies. Copy over?" Ethan immediately responded. " Copy that, same here, destroyed city no bodies, were gonna continue recon. Contact me when you reach the outpost." He got an affirmative and he started moving with his team again. They split up and started searching buildings two by two. They regrouped at the town center. " nothing?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. He thought for a minute and suddenly got an idea. " Alright team listen up, We're going to the UNSC security station, see if their security cameras recorded what happened." he got a chorus of acknowledgment lights and they headed out. After a few more hours of walking they came across the UNSC security station for the planet. He held out a hand for the others to stop. " I want some cover in case we get attacked from behind. Me and Aya will search the station for the camera control room while everyone else stays out here and makes sure nothing gets in behind us." He ordered . He got 9 acknowledgment lights. Aya and Ethan entered the station with Aya in the lead since she was the close quarters expert. " Time to prove your the best at close quarters." Ethan said through his external speakers. Aya just looked at him quickly and flipped him off. Ethan just chuckled back and returned to scanning the room. They stop when they hear noises in the next room over. He quickly aimed at the door and nodded to Aya. They lined up on the left and right of the door. Ethan held out a hand and counted down from three to one. They activate the keypad and the door slides open and they rush in.

What came next happened in a blur. Ethan whipped into the room as a shotgun blast hits the door frame above him. He looks and notices there are marines cowering in a corner and one holding a shotgun. He knew the crazed marine was the one who shot so he quickly dashes forward and snatches the shotgun from the marine's hands. The marine starts to slowly back away with a look of absolute fear in her eyes. She trips and falls into the corner with the rest of her squad. Aya came over next to Ethan dragging a dead marine's body. " Sir, take a look at this." she said setting the body down next to him. Ethan bends down and notices the man had bullet holes all in him. They ran from his legs all the way up to his head. He stood up and walked back over to the crazy marine. " What happened here? Why did you shoot at a friendly?" he asked with authority in his voice. Everytime he spoke the marines cowered away a little bit more. " Go away! You monster! There dead! There all dead! Because of you! You come out of nowhere and kill everyone! Go die! Go away!" she shouted in a hysterical voice. Ethan and Aya just glanced at each other and shook their heads. Nothing was getting through to them. He turns and notices the camera controls. He walks over and hacks into them within seconds. He searches through the video feeds and comes across something that peaks his interest. He rewinds it and motions for Aya to come over to him. She walks over and he plays the camera feed.

_" Boring day again huh sarge? It's gotten boring since the big war. Not that I'm complaining. That was a bloody disaster." The Sargent looks over to him and nods. " yea its boring, that's how I like it. That means there's no criminal activity or any covenant loyalists hiding around. That war was something we'll never forget. If it wasn't for the Master chief and his Spartans we wouldn't be here talking like this. I'll never forget their sacrifices that they made fo-" The Sargent was interrupted as a loud explosion could be heard and seen in the distant town. They both stood up from their desks knocking the chairs over behind them. " What the hell!?!? Send some Marines down there immediately! Figure out what in Chief's name happened!" he barked out as a squad of marines were sent out. Then a loud bang could be heard as the attack on the station started up. _

All they saw before the camera was destroyed was a blur of armor. Ethan saw that armor but he couldn't quite place a name to it. He shrugged and turned around again when his comm went on. " This is Beta team over, we have successfully reconed the outpost and found nothing out of place. We have some civilian refugees sir. What should we do?" Ethan waited for a minute thinking. " Get them out of here, get them to the evac point and protect them. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." He turns to Aya. " Get these marines back to the evac point bring the rest of the team, if they fire at you you have permission to defend yourself accordingly. Now hop to it!" he ordered as she hesitated a moment before carrying out the order. He turned around to continue checking out the cameras.

Even carrying 4 marines Aya was making a good pace. She needed to hurry to the evac point and link up with Beta team. She looked back and saw Max, Dave, troy, and the other Spartans keeping up with her, almost outpacing her. Max catches up with Aya and opens a frequency. " So Ethan is alone all by himself? I don't like it. One of us should be there with him." Aya glanced over to him. " I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's an order, and we have to follow those." She said as they came across to the clearing that would serve as the evac LZ. They linked up with Beta team and loaded up the Condors. No one lifted off though. Their leader wasn't there and they weren't leaving him there either.

Ethan found nothing else searching through the camera records so he decided to give up and search the rest of the building. He took his shotgun off of his back and put his assault rifle in its place. If you have a shotgun in close quarters, why not use it? He then continued his search when he heard a loud thump noise. Something was on the roof. He was sure of it. It sounded like footsteps on the roof that made a thump noise every time it took a step. He followed the noises with his shotgun until it ended near the window. He quickly aimed at the window expecting the contact to jump in through it. He was dead wrong. The contact crashed straight through the roof right behind him. Ethan heard a low growling noise and could see the moisture of the contact's breath fog his visor. He swallowed a big lump in his throat and slowly turned around to come face to face with a monster he never saw before. It had an ugly face that reminded him of a brute. The body resembled that of a T-Rex from the prehistoric era. It's legs and feet were also that of a T-Rex's. The thing that got him the most though was that it had two black wings. It also had a tail with a rather dangerous looking tri-spike on it. He slowly raised his shotgun up and opened a comm channel to his team. He was only able to get out a few words." Spartans, get the hell off of this planet! That's an or-!" he yelled under his voice until he was abruptly stopped when he saw a claw fly towards his helmet.

Aya and the rest of the Spartans were waiting for Ethan to come back. They would get ghost contacts every now and then. Contacts that were there but then they would leave. They were getting creeped out. Creep turned into worry with the next piece of news they got. They all noticed Ethan's heart rate spike in an instant. They were gonna contact him but he beat them to it. They all listened on with extreme interest. It was short and worrying. " Spartans, get the hell off of this planet! That's an or-!" The rest was caught off by reasons they would soon find out why. Aya was the first to react. " We have to go back! Nothing causes a Spartan's heart rate to spike like that unless it was scary, dangerous, or exhilirating!" She shouted to them as she was starting to walk off. Dave stopped her. " He said to leave this planet, That also means it dangerous enough to take us all out. That's why he told us to leave, so he would be the only casualty." he said as Max walked up to her as well as the other Spartans " He's right you know, we need to leave and get these survivors out of here too." He turned around quickly as did all the other Spartans when there radar picked up lots of contacts. Aya quickly barked out orders. " I want all pilots to man the .50s on the Condors while the Spartans set up a perimeter!" She got a bunch of salutes as every hurried to their positions. What they saw amazed everyone present. It seemed like a spider except that it had a tail with what looked like a tube on it. What they were really concerned about was how many there were. It looked like a ocean was coming at them. They started unleashing fire with their weapons. Aya was using her smg seeing as how her shotgun wouldn't do her much good at medium range.

The Spartans of Foxtrot Company were surrounded.

**This is my first halo fanfic! I hope people like it! I'm a huge halo fan and have all the games! I need reviews though! Good, bad, neutral..... any kind will do! Please!!!!!!!**


End file.
